This invention relates to an apparatus for use with a demolition tool or paving breaker commonly referred to as a jack hammer or rock drill.
Demolition tools can be in two forms. One form of the tool is hand held by an individual operator and the other form is when the tool is affixed to a machine such as by assembly on the back of a tractor or similar type of movable carrier In both machines a chisel or drill is driven into the pavement surface or surface to be broken up. Further, the tool is very heavy and difficult to lift. On a number of occasions, the drill becomes lodged in the pavement and requires a great deal of effort to remove. This results when the tool is hand held as well as machine held. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by designing the shape of the drills or chisels to allow ease of removal and also devising complex equipment.